Manzana con Canela
by Zeldi-chan de hyuuga
Summary: Una tarde tomando el té podría tener como resultado algo inesperado; el amor en su pleno auge no se puede ocultar. One-shot. Zelink. Para Pouda-P


¡Buenas!

Dedicado a **Pouda-P**, en intercambio por un fanart de otro fandom. ¡Espero lo disfrutes, pequeña! Te has hecho mi amiga en tan poquito tiempo, pero te tengo mucho cariño nwn Si bien soy nueva en el fandom de Zelda, no es mi primer Zelink. Bien, ya juzgarás tu xD

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de _The Legend of Zelda _utilizados en esta historia no son de mi propiedad, sino de Shigeru Miyamoto, Nintendo y/o sus respectivos colaboradores. No obtengo ningún beneficio lucrativo con esto. Escribo por amor al arte.

**Advertencia: **Esto está ambientado en el juego _Twilight Princess_. Lo mantuve en **Rating T** porque, a mi punto de vista, no está tan cargado como para subirle de rating.

Aclaraciones al final.

...

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO ÚNICO<strong>

Manzana con Canela

Por _Zeldi-chan de hyuuga_

* * *

><p>—¿Me mandó llamar, princesa?<p>

La joven de cabellera castaña giró sobre su espalda, mirando en el marco de entrada a la persona que exclusivamente había solicitado. Un sonrojo iluminó sus pómulos por volverlo a ver. Lucía impecable en su traje de General. Alto, fuerte, gallardo... como era él.

—¿Necesito tener una razón para verte, Link? — respondió con voz dulce, causándole una mueca de confusión al recién llegado. No se esperó aquella pregunta.

Desde que se convirtió en el General del ejército de Hyrule, apenas y tenía tiempo para el mismo. Aun así, era un trabajo que lo llenaba plenamente, manteniéndolo entretenido y en buena forma. Cuando fue mandado llamar por la princesa, recibiendo el mensaje con la palabra "urgente" entre letras, creyó que debía tratarse de malas noticias. Dejó a su equipo en manos del sub-capitán y fue hacia los aposentos de su soberana, pensando las posibilidades de su llamado. Llegó hasta los extremos de analizar la protección de una emboscada al castillo o negociación con terroristas.

El panorama cambió totalmente al ver a la princesa de pie, frente a la enorme chimenea, y una mesa baja con cubiertos y demás cosas sobre de esta. Lucía bastante tranquila, ni si quiera tenía algún atisbo de expresión consternada, sino todo lo contrario.

—Además, ya te he dicho que dejes las formalidades conmigo. ¿Acaso no fui bastante clara, Link? — su tono fue firme pero sin ser grosero, haciendo que el rubio volviera a la realidad.

—Disculpem-Eh... Discúlpame, Zelda. Yo pensé... que... — balbuceo para encontrar las palabras correctas y que no se mostrara ofendida por contradecirla, rascándose un poco la nuca. Claro, pensó que Hyrule estaba en peligro inminente o alguna otra cosa de alto riesgo, más no que necesitara verlo sólo porque sí.

—Descuida Link. Fue mi culpa por llamarte de improvisto y con un mensaje que pareciera que el reino de Hyrule se encontrara en peligro. Pero no es así— la castaña le sonrió dulce, mirando unos momentos hacia el suelo, quizás recordando algo. Luego, levantó su mirada azulada— Pasa, por favor.

Inseguro, se adentró a lugar, la cómoda sala de estar de Zelda, donde usualmente pasaba su tiempo libre leyendo o tomando el refrigerio. Con su mano enguantada, le invitó a tomar asiento en el sofá color vino, obedeciendo al instante. Se desató su espada del cinturón y la dejó recargada contrariamente al asiento. Siendo así, se colocó en posición cómoda, tomando la distancia de la soberana.

Sin decirle nada, ella tomó el fino reservorio de porcelana, comenzando a servir la humeante bebida en las dos tazas, con cuidado y con la elegancia que le caracterizaba.

—Te he invitado a tomar el té Link— le hizo ver, por si es que aún no le quedaba del todo claro, y a juzgar por la expresión que tenía sabía que era cierto— ¿Estabas haciendo algo importante? — giró para verlo.

— Sólo hacia entrenamiento diario con mis soldados. No interrumpió nada importante— le aseguró con una mueca ladina— Le agradezco su gest..—Zelda carraspeó a propósito, lanzándole una mirada reprobatoria— Digo, te agradezco mucho tu gesto Zelda. No tenías por qué hacerlo.

—Link, aparte de ser mi más confiable y experimentado General desde hace ya dos años... eres mi único amigo en el castillo— la princesa no pudo ocultar su desconsuelo en la última oración. El rubio se sintió mal por eso— Me... me gusta el tiempo que pasamos juntos. Es por eso que hago esto— al joven le dio un cosquilleo en el estómago, coloreándosele un poco las mejillas

La princesa tomó un platito de porcelana con una taza encima, sutilmente extendiéndoselo al de ojos azules. Al extenderle sus manos, se percató que no se había retirado sus preciados guantes que dejaban al descubierto sus dedos. Con rapidez y con pena, se los retiró en un santiamén. Con sus manos libres, pudo tomar la fina tacita.

—Lo siento— se disculpó antes que nada, sonrojado. Tenía entendido que era una falta de educación comer o beber con guantes de utilería. Una vergüenza que ahora estuviera con la princesa. La susodicha sólo se limitó a reír.

—Por todas las Diosas Link, olvídate de eso. Ahora estamos solos. Los modales son para después— la joven soberana no meditó mucho sus palabras, pues con lo antes dicho se sonrojó fuertemente. ¡Diosas, no vaya a pensar otra cosa de ella! El de cabello ocre también cayó en la cuenta. La tacita le tembló en las manos, e hizo el inútil intento de ocultarlo.

—Está bien Zelda. Gracias— por el bien de la situación, mejor cambiaron el tema. Link observó su recipiente humeante, mientras Zelda tomaba su plato y tacita. Sopló ligeramente, bebiendo un poco, dejando que el líquido calentara su interior. El exquisito sabor lo embargó— Es...

—Es manzana con canela— aclaró Zelda, también bebiendo del suyo—Tu favorito.

El rubio le miró, agradeciéndole silenciosamente con sus benévolos ojos aguamarina, esa mirada que derretía el interior de Zelda. Ella sabía muchas cosas acerca de Link, su tiempo viviendo en el castillo se lo había permitido a gran escala, al igual que él conocía varios de sus gustos.

Después del suceso del Crepúsculo, la moral de ambos se vino abajo. Link se intentaba mostrar fuerte, por él y por el reino. Su título de héroe lo tenía en ese régimen, sobre todo para no perder la esperanza de algún día volver a ver a su compañera de aventura. Zelda, como la princesa y futura reina, se vio obligada a mostrar una sonrisa falsa a sus súbditos, a su gente, a sus oficiales y a otros nobles de distintos reinos, asegurando que la esperanza era lo que moría al último.

En aquel entonces, ella ni si quiera se creyó la absurda palabrería. Lo hizo con la mejor de las intenciones, pero ella no podía salir adelante, no después de que su hogar con muchos recuerdos de su linaje se viniera abajo en la pelea contra Ganondorf, amenazándola a ella y a su gente.

Los tiempos fueron difíciles para los dos. Y sólo fue así como se dieron cuenta que tenían que levantarse, permanecer con la misma fortaleza de antes, con la misma que utilizaron para derrocar al mal y salir victoriosos en el intento.

Fue así en que los dos desarrollaron un amor profundo por el contrario, una necesidad insaciable de saber del otro día con día... sólo para terminar guardándoselos para ellos mismos, para su más grande desconsuelo.

Prosiguieron a tomar el té con parsimonia. La castaña le hizo saber a Link que debía tomarse un descanso de vez en cuando, recalcándole que tenía bastantes raspones, cortaduras y callos en sus manos, sin llegar a ofenderle con sus comentarios por supuesto. El sólo rió, y le replicó que ese era su trabajo, y que lo hacía con gusto por la seguridad del pueblo de Hyrule, y de la suya.

Que le haya dicho eso le causó un sonrojo, intentándolo ocultar mientras tomaba más té de canela. Siguieron conversando a lo largo del tiempo; Link informó a la princesa personalmente del progreso de sus hombres, quienes tenían el gran servicio de servir a su nación, Zelda no hacía más que escucharlo gustosa. La joven, por el contrario, se desahogaba con Link acerca de las absurdas cosas que el Consejo le decía diario, y que tenía que cumplir con todos los régimen requeridos para el puesto que ocuparía en el futuro. El rubio recargó su mano el hombro de la soberana, diciéndole que sólo ella podría saber mejor que nadie lo que su nación requería. La de cabello castaño le agradeció con la curvatura de sus labios, sus perfectos labios rosados.

Terminando la plática, compartieron el silencio entre los dos, observando la madera ser consumida por las brasas. El atardecer se asomaba por una de las ventanas, y les pareció hermoso como los colores se fundían en el cielo. El algún muy dentro de ellos, recordaron a la princesa del crespúsculo.

De pronto, Link reconoció parte del paisaje exterior. Digo, era obvio, el castillo ahora era su hogar, pero la vista de la ventana se le hizo demasiado familiar, casi deja-vú. Dejó la tacita en la mesa y sin más se puso de pie, caminando hacia el ventanal, dejando a la princesa con una ceja elevada.

Comprendió a donde se dirigía Link, y la cara se le puso de todos los colores.

Llegando el rubio, observó lo que restaba y lo que le ventana no dejaba ver desde su posición. Al estar en uno de los pisos más altos, observó hacia abajo, viendo personas en versión miniatura. Era exactamente el lugar donde estaba entrenando su batallón de soldados, y el mismo lugar cuando el entrenaba en solitario. Desde su lugar, la vista era perfecta.

Un segundo. ¿Vista perfecta? A decir verdad, últimamente se sentía muy observado... fue cuando comprendió todo. Eso quería decir que... No, no podía ser posible.

—Princesa... — se giró, encontrándose con la persona que buscaba, echa un tomate— Usted... ¿Usted me ha estado observando?

Quería que la tierra se la tragara, quería desaparecer de ahí con su magia y evitar esa mirada suya azulada, confundida, ¡Pero por supuesto que lo ha estado observando sin su consentimiento! Era su parte favorita del día: observar al salvador de su pueblo ejercer sabiamente su puesto asignado, entrenando a los nuevos reclutas y perfeccionando las habilidades de los veteranos. Por sobre todo, disfrutaba con un sonrojo tímido y mirada ensoñada cuando entrenaba en solitario, admirando la fuerza con la que blandía la hoja, la perfección de los cortes horizontales, las impecables estocadas, dando en cada uno de los muñecos de práctica de paja vieja, dejando al descubierto esos fuertes brazos, los que algún día quisiera que la rodearan a ella.

Verlo bañado en sudor y esa seductora mueca sonriente era un espectáculo que sólo ella podía deleitarse desde la sombras, admirando lo que ella aseguraba era la perfección.

Ella no sólo le admiraba. Le quería como nunca ha querido a alguien más. Se atrevería decir que le amaba en secreto.

Regresando a la tierra y percatándose de la tardanza, se puso de pie, ruborizada hasta las orejas, buscando alguna manera de excusarse. Esperaba y no hiciera la pregunta de oro.

—Por qué... ¿Por qué me observabas?

Rayos. Tuvo que preguntar.

Por su parte, Link no comprendía mucho. Es decir, ¿Por qué la soberana de Hyrule se detendría a verlo, a perder su tiempo en algo que el hacía para mejorar sus habilidades? Podía apostar que Zelda tendría mejores cosas que hacer que mirarlo en la lejanía. Seguía sin entender...

—Eh... pues, ya sabes... — comenzó en tono llano, entrelazando los dedos y casi estrujándoselos de los nervios— Quería... ¡Quería aprender a usar la espada! ¡Si, eso! Quería... mejorar en el arte de blandir la filosa hoja...

—Pero tú ya eres buena en eso Zelda—le aclaró, caminando nuevamente hacia ella, acortando más y más su distancia— Me has ganado en los combates que hemos hecho, y en más de una ocasión.

—Eh... Sí, lo sé, pero... tienes una mejor forma en el manejo y... — la princesa ya no sabía hacia dónde mirar para no toparse con esos atractivos ojos azules. Bajó la mirada, centrándose en las botas del rubio— Yo... yo sólo... yo no sé-

Segundos después, el rubio sólo exhibió una elegante risa, sin burla.

—Tranquila Zelda— enunció con cariño, acomodándole un travieso mechón de cabello a la contraria, colocándolo detrás de la puntiaguda oreja.

Fue así cuando se topó con los preciosos zafiros de la menor. Ni el cielo tenía un color tan precioso como el de Zelda, de eso estaba seguro. Giró su mano y con la parte anterior de sus dedos acarició su mejilla, caliente y roja. El tacto del joven era suave, cuidadoso, como si de porcelana se tratase y tuviera miedo de romperla. La princesa detuvo su tacto, tomando su mano, con bochorno evidente. El que la acariciara le estaba causando tremendas cosquillas en su vientre. Era bello, pero la ponía ansiosa.

—¿A-Aún quieres saber p-por qué? — se armó de valor para volverle a ver, y preguntar también, sin soltar la mano cerca de su rostro. El sólo sonreía.

—No— respondió amable— Ya no hace falta.

Sin permiso, acercó su rostro, uniendo sus labios tímidamente. Sorprendida por su acción, el sonrojo se le remarcó en el rostro. Los labios de Link eran suaves, cálidos, haciéndola cerrar sus ojos por fin. Su movimiento pausado, casi tortuoso, le estaba desesperando. Un mordisco de parte del él la hizo inspirar aire con profundidad, estrujando su uniforme. Saborear los labios de Zelda era adictivo y ese toque de manzana con canela en su saliva lo hacía más delicioso. Gruño cuando el maldito sabor le estaba haciendo de afrodisiaco.

Querían más, y lo sabían.

Apresurada, la castaña se separó de Link, dejándolo con la duda, sólo resolviéndola cuando observó a Zelda cerrar la cortina del gran ventanal, para mirarlo y sonreírle con vergüenza. Le sonrió de vuelta, su princesa sí que era una mujer precavida.

Volvieron a unir sus labios, con más fiereza, sin detenerse, apenas dándose la oportunidad de agarrar aire. Sin separarse, la castaña lo empujo al sillón, viendo la magnífica oportunidad para subirle encima, y así lo hizo. Link ahogó un quejido por su cercanía, mientras ella le regresaba la mordida. El rubio la apretó de la cintura y ella le rodeó por los hombros, estrujándole el cabello. Comenzó a bajar sus manos lentamente por su soberana, causándole tremendos escalofríos por la columna y que involuntariamente contrajera el abdomen. Que repitiera su nombre entre besos lo excitó aún más. Le subió el vestido, y pasó sus fuertes manos por sus torneadas piernas.

Desesperados, lo primero que se quitaron fueron las hombreras de metal que ambos portaban. Las mandaron lejos, resonando el sonido metálico golpear contra el suelo. Zelda aventó sus guantes, quería sentir al mayor con su propio tacto. De reojo, el de cabello ocre observó como el tirante grueso resbaló peligrosamente por el hombro de la castaña. Sin dejar de besarla, bajó por su mandíbula para probar la blancura de su cuello, esa apetitosa piel suya. Quiso morir cuando sintió los labios de Link, sus muslos se tensaron por reflejo y se aferró al cabello de él, rezando internamente para que no se le escapara un gimoteo.

Por el bien mental de Zelda, el general regresó a sus labios, esta vez introduciendo su lengua. Su sabor favorito lo recibió de nuevo. Sintió las manos traviesas de ella bajar por su torso, con los dedos bien extendidos, sintiéndole, haciéndole cosquillas, quizás buscando el inicio de su camisa para retirársela.

Sin embargo, la detuvo cuando se percató que le estaba desabrochando el cinturón, tomándole de las manos.

—Alto— le pidió jadeante, abriendo sus ojos azulinos, buscando los de ella. —Si seguimos, no... No podre... no podré detenerme, Zelda.

—No quiero que te detengas— recuperando el aire, le aclaró. Sus alientos se mezclaron— Ni hoy, ni nunca.

Sólo eso le bastó para tomar su cara y besarla de nuevo, con más ganas que las anteriores. Tomando a Zelda la cintura y de la pierna, la recostó a lo largo del sillón, con el encima suyo.

Esa tarde, enviaron su título "princesa" y "héroe" al demonio, deleitándose con la piel del otro, perdiéndose entre las caricias y proclamándose como uno. Ya no había ataduras en ambos, nada les importó.

Y pensar que todo comenzó con una pacífica tarde de té...

...

...

...

* * *

><p>Espero lo hayas disfrutado, Pouda querida. Lamento si lo dejé algo corto, tengo varias dedicaciones más que tengo que terminar LOL Este fue un one-shot <em>express<em>. También una disculpa por tanta sensualidad en un solo escrito xD Esta cosa prácticamente se escribió sola.

Se aceptan reviews de cualquier tipo. Cualquier dedazo u horror ortográfico háganmelo saber y yo lo corregiré, ya que no le di una segunda revisión *risas*.

¡Nos leemos!

Zeldi-chan de hyuuga

**Lunes 12 de Enero del 2015**


End file.
